The inventive concept relates to an image sensor and an image capturing apparatus including the image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor having a simple structure and which is capable of performing accurate and fast operations and an image capturing apparatus including the image sensor.
Image capturing apparatuses such as a smartphone, a digital camera, etc. are widely used in everyday life. Accordingly, the demand has increased for an image capturing apparatus or an image sensor included in the image capturing apparatus to have high performance. For example, it is necessary for the image capturing apparatus to perform an image capturing operation accurately within a short period of time. Otherwise, since an image capturing apparatus performs various functions, it is necessary to simplify a structure of an image capturing apparatus or an image sensor included in the image capturing apparatus.